Open book
by blacksakura13
Summary: Zexion was like a book...a book that was still in its casing and no one was able to get him to open up...no one but demyx i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

Okay. Get this. I'm stuck in a room with the guy I turned gay for and we were close. We're friends but…now there's an awkward silence between us and I didn't know what to do!

Okay…let me start my story from the beginning.

Hi! I'm Demyx Innugami! I recently transferred to Radiant Garden from Twilight Town. I have dirty blonde hair which is styled in a mullet-mohawk…thing. I had aqua-green eyes and I play the sitar.

I first met Zexion Kitsune on my first day of school…since he sits in front of me…but how did our friendship start again…?

* * *

Hey guys! me again! another try at zemyx since my first zemyx is kinda stuck -_____-

soo, this is just the prologue...

soo send reviews, neh?

BYEEEE!!!  
Nex!~


	2. How it started

It was Social studies time...my _favorite _subject. ugh. I was sooo bored. Professor Ansem is just soo boring! He could nag FOREVER.

I noticed that Zexion was reading a book... I decided to read over his shoulder.

"What, may I ask, are you doing?" He asked me quietly but not angry...more curious...

so, I answered, "Reading your book. Thats what."

He nodded. "I see...but, why?" he asked, his eyes never moving from his book.

I replied, "Professor Ansem is boring. I Don't even know what he's talking about anymore." There was a few minutes silence so I spoke again. "Once...when he was discussing, I decided to read the book instead. And guess what?"

"What?"

"I finished 2 chapters and he was only at the first page of the first chapter. Talk about slow." I say this in a slightly irritated tone. This teacher was just wasting our time!

Zexion chuckled. "I stopped listening to him a long time ago." He looked at his book and folded the corner of the page he was at and handed the book to me. "Here. Wanna borrow?"

I got it from him then said, "But you're not done. I can wait till you're done, ya know."

He shook his head and smiled slightly. "It's alright. I've read this book a few times already."

"Oh...Well, thanks!" I replied and started reading the book from chapter one. I found a way to kill time

* * *

Well, I was half-way through the book when it was last period and I decided to take a short break from reading because i was reading non-stop since social studies.

I was just staring in front of me, letting my mind wander when Zexion turned around. He seemed to be looking at something so, I decided to look at it as well.

He was staring at the clock.

I looked at him then at the clock. At him, at the clock. I did this several times before asking "Are you watching the clock...?"

He nodded. "Yes and we have exactly 15 minutes till the end of the day."

So, we spent the next 15 minutes staring at the clock.

* * *

BRIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!

I stood up and began fixing my this as did the other students. Zexion was still in his seat, fixing his notebooks and papers that was on his desk. I leaned over his shoulder and said "Here ya go, Zexion." I handed over his book but he shoved it back in my hands. "You could borrow it over night." he said.

I blushed slightly. That was really nice. "Oh!! Th-thank you, Zexy!" whoops. I called him Zexy. The name he asked EVERYONE **NOT** to call him. "oh....uhm...sorry" I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

"Its okay..._Demmy."_

Gah! I HATE it when people called me that! I glared at Zexion and said, "I prefer to be called_ Dem. _Thank you very much."

Zexion let out an evil chuckle. "Well, i prefer to be called Zexion." He replied, shoving his books in his bag.

I pouted a bit. "But thats too looong!" I pondered for a bit... "How about I call you Zex?"

He fixed his bag into a comfortable position and replied, "I approve of that... see you tomorrow, Dem."

I nodded. "See ya tomorrow, Zex."


	3. the family

So, thats what happened almost everyday between Zexion and I...that is until I met a few friends. Let me enumerate.

1) Axel. The guy was quiet the first time we met but eventually, he and I are the noisiet in the class at times

2) Namine. She's a really sweet girl. Always so nice and polite. She is quite the artist as well

3) Roxas. The guys was nice. He was quiet though but i think he seems to fancy Namine. . nudge nudge

4) Larxene. She...well...she was mean but also a very nice friend...wow. that was ironic. uhm...well, she stands up for her friends...thats good. i guess. Her usual punching bag was Axel but Axel was to nice to get back at her. He complained a lot though

5) Saix. He was quiet too but get him mad and you are doomed

6) Xigbar. Axel introduced me to him and now he claims I'm his little "dem-dem."

Well, when Axel introduced him, like I said, he claimed I was his little dem-dem. He likes to HUG me. So, he invited me to join his... "FAMILY." Apparently, I'm his son and he is my GAY father. Axel was my brother and Roxas was my older brother (even though Axel was older. its just Axel is so immature). And, get this, Saix is my OTHER father. AKA, Xigbar and Saix are "married."

Axel and I convinced "father" to let Zexion join our family. Zex endded up as our grandpa an Saix' side. And, Saix is having an affair with Xemnas, a guy from another class, and Xigbar was also having an affair with this dude named Xaldin. I've met Xaldin. He's pretty awesome but I haven't met Xemnas though.

So, I was on my way to the classroom one morning, my iPod screaming in my ears, when suddenly i was ambushed by Xigbar. He tackled me to the ground screaming "DEM-DEM! GIVE YER PAPPI A HUG!" This became an everyday thing. I've told him a thousand times that i would refuse to call him pappi but he just didn't give up.

Today, there was no sign of Xigbar so I happily walked to the classroom. When I got there, as usual, I was first. Since the school is incredibly stupid, making us wake up at 5:00 in the morning cause traffic's a bitch, I folded my arms on my desk and decided to sleep for a while. I was RUDELY woken up by a pair of arms snaking up my shirt.

"XIGBAR?! WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shouted while i jolted up. It was obvious who it was.

"Good morning my little Dem-Dem!" He shouted, giving me a hug. "Whos my little shnookie-poo?"

"Xigbar, did you take your medicine today?" I asked, attempting to pry his hand off my neck.

Vexen (I forgot to mention he's my grandpa on Xigbar's side) came in and said "No. He had too MUCH medicine."

"WHAT?! THEN GET'IM OFF ME!!!" I screamed trying harder to escape.

BRIIIIIIIING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I never knew the bell would same my ass. I smiled a cheshire at grin at Xigbar. "HAH. GET YER ASS BACK TO YOUR SEAT."

Xigbar let go reluctantly but then immediately smiled. "I'll kidnap you after class!" He went back to his seat and smiled an evil smile.

I sat down. "shit."


	4. in denial

When the bell rang, signaling our temporary freedom, I stood up to return Zexion's book. "Hey, Zex. Here's your boo---"

Well…I never expected to see what I saw, even though I kinda noticed it before. My classmate, a pink haired freak called Marluxia, was hugging Zexion. He was HUGGING ZEXION.

"Oh my gosh, Zexion. You are so hot." I heard Marluxia say. I was slightly disturbed by that.

When I looked at Zexion, his face was, as usual, an emotionless face but I think he was annoyed. If I were him and someone who I don't like so much hug me, saying I was hot (ahem. Same gender) I would be annoyed but, since Zexion was a really polite person despite the fact he swears from time to time, I would just let them hug me till they were done and walk away…And try to avoid him for the rest of my life.

I decided to get Zexion out of that VERY uncomfortable situation BUT I soon found myself in the same position.

"XIGBAR! GET OFFA ME!!!! I HAVE TO RETURN THIS BOOK TO ZEXION!"

Xigbar had my arms glued to my side. "You could return it later, dem-dem."

I let out an irritated sigh. "Fine. Leggo. I wanna go to the cafeteria to—AHHHHH!!!!"

XIGBAR BIT ME! HE BIT ME! HE bit my neck! That was GROSS!!! "X-XIGBAR!!! CUT IT OUT! Y-Y-YOU'RE GETTING SLOBBER ALL OVER MY NECK!!! DAMNIT XIGBAR!"

Xigbar stopped biting me and said "Nuh-uh. Not until you call me pappi." His mouth hovered above my neck. Was he supposed to be threatening me with that?! I think not!

"N-NEVER."

He bit my neck again. Then I saw Roxas. Roxas would help me! "ONII-CHAN! GET XIGBAR OFFA ME!!! PLEASE!!!"

Roxas slowly approached us. He stood in front of us for a few seconds then he started poking me. "ONII-CHAN! YOU'RE NOT HELPING!!!"

Soon after, Axel joined Roxas and poked me at my ticklish spot. "A-AXEL!!! STUHAHAHAOP!!!!!!"

Then I saw Saix. Saix would help me for sure! "SAIX!!! SAIX!!! HELP ME! For the love of--- XIGBAR! STOP IT! Saix! Please! BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF XIGBAR FOR ME!!!" I screamed. I could feel Xigbar's drool being absorbed in my shirt. Great. I'm gonna be walking in cold saliva for a day. FANTASTIC.

Thankfully, Saix is awesome and he pried Xigar off me and told Axel and Roxas to stop. I hugged him for that.

"HEY! Why do you hug Saix but not yer pappi, dude?!" I stuck my tongue out. "Cuz' Saix is awesome and you just molest me!"

"I do not molest you! Hugging isn't molesting!" He replied. I continued to stick my tongue out at him then I looked over to where Zexion was but he was already gone. I sighed. Later then.

I noticed that Saix already left for the cafeteria as well. Xigbar let out a huff. If he was going to chase me I was ready. But he only smiled at me and said "I'm gunna kidnap you after school, anyway!" He walked past me and smiled. "See yah later, Dem-dem!"

I sat on the floor and let out another sigh. "WHY ME?!"

* * *

Its funny. It seems that my talking time with Zexion always occurs during Social studies.

I whispered to Zexion "Thanks for letting me borrow this, Zex." and returned his book.

He nodded and got his book and placed it inside his bag. "If you liked that, you would definitely love this." He said and handed me another book. What did he have in his bag anyway? His own miniature library? Whatever. I got the book and looked at the title. "The Child called IT." Wait...I heard of this before! i tried looking for it in the library once but I couldn't find it.

Zexion smiled at me and said "I've only met a few people who were interested in books filled with angst." Well, yeah. I did like angst... and I did really enjoy reading the first book(Twilight) but i wish it wasn't so romance-y. I mean, the love story was practically a fairy tale. "They lived happily ever after." Psssh. ta hell with that. I WANT ANGST.

I looked at Zexion. "Hmm. Whats this book about, anyway?" I say and flip the book to its back to read the summary but Zexion told me as i read.

"Oh...this sounds fascinating..." and began reading.

Zexion nodded. "This reminds me..." I stopped reading and looked up. "What is it?"

Then he said "What did you think about Twilight?"

So I told him that their love story was too much like a fairy tale and they should've just let someone died or something to make this book more angst filled. He laughed and said "exactly what I thought. Well, If you want to borrow more books, feel free to ask me."

I hmmm'ed and said "You know, I never really asked if I could borrow anything." I pondered for a moment. "Are you just making me read this just so you can talk to someone about it?"

He laughed and nodded. "Yes. how did you know?"

I shrugged. "I dunno..." and hid my face behind the book. I think I was blushing. Was he making me read because he wanted to talk to me? NO! Snap out of it, Demyx! He just wants to talk about these really good books and appreciate it with someone, thats all.

_That someone being you._

Damn stupid voice in my head. DEMYX INNUGAMI. JUST READ THE DAMN BOOK!

"Hmmmm. Okay. carry on with your reading. Tell me what you think when you are done." He told me while he went back to reading his Social studies book.


	5. Seatmates

It was after school and, as usual, Zexion left in a hurry telling me that it was fine that I was going to borrow his book over-night again. I was almost about done packing my things into my messenger bag when a pair of hand grabbed my right arm and pulled me out the door and into the school hallways.

"Xigbar! Did you really have to pull me out like that? I mean, If you waited I would've gladly accompany you to wherever it is you were taking me---"

"Pshh. As if, dude. You would SO run away the moment I say HI" Xigbar said as he dragged me across the school. Oh boy. "bonding" time

* * *

"Alright everyone. Settle down." Miss Aerith, our homeroom teacher, was doing this for...2 minutes now. Shes WAAAY too nice for her own good. Larxene was at the end of her rope and finally snapped...at the class. "SHUT UP, YOU FAGS! MISS AERITH HAS SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL US!!" Miss Aerith silently thanked Larxene by nodding at her and Larxene nodded back then took her seat.

"Now that I've got everyones attention...I would like to announce that the school summer trip is going to be at Destiny Islands!"

There was a chorus of 'woo's' and 'Yess' and a few 'aww mans'. This was great! I heard from Axel that every year, the school celebrates the last day of school with a 3-day field trip with no home work or worksheets whatsoever! This is gonna be great!!!

"Class...I need you to stay quiet for a little bi----"

"SHUT IT, PEOPLE! Announcement isn't done yet." Larxene scolded, this time without getting up from her seat.

"Thank you, Larxene. Now as I was saying... You will be able to choose who your seat mate in the bus will be. It shall be by pairs so everyone take care of your buddies, alright? Thanks for listening. That is all." Miss Aerith nodded at us and left.

Axel slapped my back. "Dude! This is going to be awesome! Wanna be seat mates?"

This was a no-brainer for me. After all, Axel helped me a lot this year and we were already the best of friends. "Sure, Axel! Bring lotsa snacks, okay?"

Axel nodded. "Sure will! You better bring your share too!"

* * *

It was recess time but I decided to stay in the classroom today because I have to study for this biology test. Why in the world did biology have to be sooo hard?! I love the subject but----hey look! Its Zexion! he's rarely here in the classroom. "Hey, Zex! What'cha doing here?"

Zexion sat in front of me and said, "Hey, Dem? Would you mind if we were seatmates on the bus? Because i kinda told Marluxia that I already promised you that we would be seatmates."

I blinked. Then blinked some more. Was I hearing this right? "Uhh...I already...uhh...promised Axel that I would be his seatmate." I said, scratching the back of my neck.

Zexion nodded sadly. " Oh. I apologize. I should have asked you first before saying so. That was very rude of me..." Zexion began to walk away. My Brain was trying to comprehend what just happened. Zexion getting stuck with Marly = not good... Then I finaly reacted.

"Wait, Zexion!" I grabbed his hand and he turned around. "I could probably convince Axel to...I'm sure he'll understand. He doesn't like Marluxia that much either." I smiled.

He looked at our hands still touching."OH! I-I'm s-sorry!!!" I quickly pulled my hand away and blushed. I almost couldn't look at Zexion but I wanted to see his reaction. Was he...blushing?

He let out a nervous cough and turned around. "Its quite alright. Th-thank you, Demyx."

* * *

Reviews are greatly appreciated. And if there are any errors, i apologize


	6. Biolowha?

Hey! Guess what? I decided to give up on studying for the biology test and just stick to stuck knowledge. And I have a good feeling that I'm going to pass but, just to be on the safe side, I decided to ask who else gave up on studying.

I saw Xigbar and decided to ask him. "Hey, Xiggy. Did ya study for the bio test?" What he replied did not amuse me.

"Sure did, dem-dem! I may not look like it but I love biology, dude!" HE said and slapped me on the back. "Why'd ya ask?"

I glared at him. "Nothing..." and then walked away. Lets see...Who was next on my list? Oh! Look! Its Roxas lets go ask hi--- Never mind. Its Roxas we're talking about. He's a genius. So, lets go ask Zexion.

"Hey, Zex!" I greeted and took my seat behind him.

"Oh, hello Dem." He nodded and went back to reading.

I noticed that he was reading another book. 'Paper Towns.' Hmmm that looks interesting...oh right! Back to my mission! "Zex, did you study for the biology test?"

Zexion shook his head. "I think I might fail." I smiled. "HIGH FIVE DUDE!!!" I raised my hand and he gave me a high five.

"Whet we lose in biology, we gain in brilliance." He said, giving me a genuine smile. I nodded. "SO true, man! So true!"

Zexion nodded and went back to reading his book. I decided to ask Axel. He was sitting next to me, a biology book in hands. "Axel! Don't tell me you studied too!" I say, disappointed. "We're buddies! So we should fail together!!!"

Axel looked at me with an irritated face. "Look, Dem. I've been trying to study since yesterday but nothing will stay in my head!" I patted him on the back. "Don't worry, Axel! I didn't study! So, WE'LL FAIL TOGETHER!!!"

Axel brightened up and ruffled my hair. "This is why we're best friends, got it memorized?"

"Yes, Axel. I've committed it to memory."

-------

When we got the results, I was highly satisfied with my grade. "Axel! Look!!! I got a B-!!!!" I said waving my test paper in the air. Axel stuck his tongue out at me. "Damn you. I got a C."

I did a little dance but stopped when Xigbar arrived. "Hey, Demy dude! What you get?"

"I got a B-!!!" I say pridefully. "What about you?"

Xigbar smiled smugly. "A+."

Axel and I glared daggers at him while he just laughed.

When I settled down, I noticed Zexion reading quietly at his seat, unfazed by the noise around him. I decided to ask him what he got. "Hey, Zex! what you get?"

Zexion got his test paper (he was using it as a bookmark) and gave it to me....'A'

I looked at his paper then at Zexion then did this several times before standing up and pointed at him accusingly and said "YOU LIE!!!!" The same way Invader Zim would (You just gotta love that guy)

Zexion gave me a look and said "What?" I took my seat again and spoke a little bit annoyed then said "You said that you didn't study!"

"I didn't." He replied. I sighed. "Whatever, man."

There was a few minutes of silence when Zexion handed me 'Paper towns.' "You know the drill." He said and smiled.

I got the book from him and smiled back. "Of course I do."


	7. I think I'm gay

I was sitting on the bench just outside the campus of school waiting for the bus,listening to music and reading when Namine sat beside me. She looked troubled but didn't say a thing. She just sat next to me silently so I decided to ask her what was wrong. "Namine..?" She looked at me. I pulled an earphone away from my ear, letting it dangle. "Something wrong?"

She looked like she was about to cry. "Demyx...its just..." she sniffled a bit. "my mom's being...I hate it when she compares me to Kairi!!!" She shouted. Good thing we were alone. She started crying. "Guhh..." She started crying more and I almost freaked. "Shhh...Nami-chan." I gave her a hug and she just hugged me back. We stayed like this for while. I just waited for her to calm down.

Namine told me that her mother kept comparing her to Kairi and she was getting tired of it. "It's not Kairi's fault though. She helps me out all the time and I help her out as well...Its just...I don't know why my mother does this to me!"

I patted her on the back. "Hey, its okay, Namine. Kairi is a wonderful person and I bet a lot of girls get compared to her...but that doesn't mean you aren't a wonderful person as well. I mean, you're a wonderful artist and can play the flute!"

Namine sniffled. "Yeah...but---"

"No buts! I like you just the way you are and so does Axel and everyone else! And most especially, Roxas!!!" I almost laughed at this. When Roxas finds out I said this I'm doomed. I looked at Namine and she was blushing. Roxas and Namine were so meant for each other! "Even R-Roxas?" I smiled. "Even Roxas."

Namine smiled. "Thanks, Demyx." She stood up and gave me another hug. When she was about to walk away, she asked, "Hey, Demyx? Do you have a seatmate for the summer trip?"

I nodded. "Yeah...Why? you don't?"

Namine nodded in return. "Turns out Saix and his family has plans..." She turned around. "Well, thanks anyway."

"Wait, Namine! I think I can arrange something...I'll tell you if it works out, kay?" I smiled. Yes! this is perfect! Now, all thats left is...tell...Axel... Oh crap. Harder than i thought.

Namine jumped and smiled. "Thanks, Demmy!" then ran skipped away.

--------

I was laying down on my bed, debating on how to tell Axel. "Axel...well you see...I...No. Thass not right." I shook my head.

"Axel, uh...Namine doesn't have a seatmate and I was wondering if you'd like to be...no"

"Axel. I think I'm gay for Zexion and I want to sit next to him and hug him and lo---NO!!!!"

Damn it! This is so HARD!

I picked up my phone and dialed Axel's number. It started ringing. Maybe I could tell him tomorrow...n-no! I have to do it today! But...what if he gets mad? Maybe i'll just tell Zexion that Namine could be his seatmate...but I--_-"Hello?"_

"Hey, Axel! It's me! Demyx!"

_"oh! Hey Demmy! Whats up?"_

"I told you before! Stop calling me Demmy!"

_"Psh_! _Whatever, man! So whats up?"_

"Uh...can I talk to you tomorrow?"

_"Sure dude! But why not now?"_

"I have to talk to you in person."

_"Oh. Alright. Sure. See you tomorrow then!"_

"okay. Thanks Axel. See you tomorrow."

BEEP BEEP BEEP

okay... i have approximately 9 hours to think of something. okay. NO PROBLEM!!!

* * *

omg deja vu. i remember typing this in one of my dreams then i was visited by an unexpected guest :|

so...my stories are usually 600 words plus. It feels like too much if i go over that so...more tomorrow xD

reviews are loved xD


	8. Axel! I CAN EXPLAIN!

"Hey, Dem? Are you okay?" I looked up to see Zexion looking concerned. So cute...W-WAIT! S-SNAP OUT OF IT! I coughed. "Yeah. Just peachy. I couldn't sleep a wink." This was true. I was dying over what I should say to Axel. The only option was to tell him the truth...which is the fact that I'm slowly turning gay for Zexion. I was mentaly crying. I can't believe i just admitted that.

Zexion took his seat in front of me. "I see..." He fixed his thing up then i remembered. "Oh yeah!" Zexion looked at me. "What is it?" I reached into my bag and pulled out 'paper towns' then handded it to him. "I was able to finish it during the bus ride home! I couldn't put it down!"

Zexion took the book and smiled. "I know, right? And after reading the book I suddenly felt the need to go on a road trip with friends."

I nodded, causing my head to throb a little, "I KNOW! We should so go on a road trip!!!"

Then Axel came in and placed his hand on me shoulder. "Good morning guys!!!" He placed his bag on his chair and looked at Zexion. "Zexy, you wouldn't mind if I borrowed Demmy for a while, would you?" I mumbled some incoherent things while Axel waited for Zexion's reply.

"I wouldn't mind...BUT please refrain from calling me 'ZEXY.'" He said, venom interlaced with his nickname.

Axel nodded and pulled me out of the classroom. "Oh! By the way, Zex..."

Zexion looked at Axel. "yes?"

"I'm not so sure how long this will take so if the teacher asks...could you say Demmy wasn't feeling too well and I brought him to the nurses office?" Axel asked.

Zexion nodded. "Alright. No problem."

"thanks Zexion."

* * *

Axel dragged me to the rooftop. "So, Demyx. What did you want to talk about? You sounded kinda serious so I though that you would prefer if we talked in private."

I nodded. Wow Axel was good. I mean...did I really sound that problematic on the phone? "Well...you see...hmmm...how should I put this..."

Axel sat down on the floor. "Yes...?"

I joined him on the floor and began. "Axel, we're always gonna be best friends, right?"

Axel nodded. "Of course."

"Even if we were countries apart?"

Axel's face turned from calm to shock and stood up. "YOU'RE MOVING?! B-BUT! ITS ONLY YOUR FIRST YEAR HERE!!! WHY WOULD YOU----"

"Axel...I'm not done." I pulled him back down. "Well...Promise we're best friend forever?"

"Yes, Demyx. Look. Pinky swear." He extended his pinky and we interlaced our pinkies and shook on it.

I let out a sigh. "Axel...how do you feel about gay people?"

Axel pondered for a bit. "They're fine...I mean, Xigbar's gay but he's still one of my best buds...Why?"

"Well...what if I told you I was gay...?" I looked at Axel for a response.

Axel smiled. "OH MY GOSH!!! LITTLE DEMMY IS GAY!!!!" He jumped around. "THAT IS SOO CUTE!!!!" he said pinching my cheeks.

I swatted his hands away and pouted. I was getting all worried for nothing!!!

"It was soooo obvious that you have a crush on little Zexy!" Axel danced around some more---wait...Did he just say it was OBVIOUS?!

"It was obvious?!?!" I stood up. Crap!! not good!!! I started hyperventilating.

"Whoa. Demmy, calm down. This is me we're talking about. Everything is obvious to me! Got it memorized?" He said lifting his right index finger to tap the side of his head.

I sat down. "Since when have you known?"

Axel sat next to me. "A looooooong time ago." there was a moments silence but Axel broke the ice. "I also heard that you were ditching me for Zexion!"

"Axel! I did not ditch you for Zexio--"

He hmph'ed. "Fine! Go to your Zexion! I don't care!!!"

"But Axel! I---"

He mocked cried. "I can't believe you Demmy! I thought we shared something special!!!"

I smiled. "Axel...you are the bestest friend I've ever had you know?"

Axel stopped mock crying and stood up. "Yeah. Thats cus I'm the almighty coolest one so of course I'm the best!"

I stood up and slung my arm around his neck, which proved to be very difficult. he is WAY tall! "Namine doesn't have a seatmate. I kinda hoped that you could---"

"Yes, Demyx. I know... I digress... we should get back to class. It's already 2nd period."


	9. SUMMER!

When I told Namine that Axel was going to be her seatmate, she jumped for joy. Why? She knew Axel and Roxas were best friends. (But I'm also his best friend and we make an awesome trio) That means, she could get more info from Axel.

I sat down an my seat. Today is the LAST DAY OF TORTURE!!!---I mean SCHOOL!!!! Who am I kidding? SCHOOL IS TORTURE. I couldn't get this idiotic grin off my face. I couldn't help it. I felt so happy!!!

"Hey, Demmy!!" Xigbar walked into the room with his usual grin...But he had an eye patch on. What the hell? "Hey, Xiggy? Whats with the eye patch?" I said attempting to remove it but he just slapped my hand away. "NO TOUCHIE!!! TOUCHIE NO LIKIE!!!"

Then Vexen came in. "He and Xaldin were playing catch." Vexen sat down. "Xigbar here wasn't paying attention."

I nodded. "I see...but... is the eye patch really necessary?" I said, attempting to take Xigbar's eye patch again. I failed though.

Xigbar sat down on his seat while Vexen continued. "Well, Xalding thought it would be a good idea to go to the nurses office." I nodded. "And then?"

Vexen almost laughed but kept it in. "The nurse wasnt there so they decided to take care of it THEMSELVES." Now, Vexen laughed.

"HEY! IT WASN'T MY FAULT XALDIN THOUGHT ALCOHOL WOULD HELP!" Xigbar shouted and they started bickering but Vexen was winning and I was just laughing.

Then Axel came in and tackled me to the ground. "DEMMY!!! CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT TODAY IS TODAY?!" I pushed myself up with Axel still kinda hugging me and said, "I KNOW!!!!" We both stood up and started jumping around like little girls.

"That is so gay." We heard Xigbar say but we ignored him.

"Alright class, settle down." Miss Tifa came in. Everyone took their seat. That's when I noticed that Zexion was not here. I wonder what ha---

"Zexion dear..." Miss Tifa said. I turned around because the door was right behind me. It was indeed Zexion and his hair was extremely messy. His bag was barely closed and well...his clothes didn't match. He probably just took the first thing he could find.

"I apologize, Miss Tifa. I seemed to have over slept." He said as he took his seat in front of me.

Miss Tifa nodded. "Its alright, sweetie." Then she turned to the class. "I see someone is excited for summer. How about the rest of you?" There was a chorus of 'YES' and then she laughed. "but before summer...we have to discuss a few things.

I smiled and tapped Zexion on the shoulder. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He stuck his tongue out at me. "Shut up. I spent last night reading a book." He placed his bag on its usual spot and combed his hair with his hand. "I thought that it was only 12:30 am. Turns out it was already 4 am when I stopped reading." He let out a sigh. "So I hurry to school when I wake up and now I look ridiculous." He said looking at his clothes.

I removed my black hoodie (don't ask. I already got several comments from my mom about wearing a hoodie during summer) and handed it to Zexion. "You need it more than I do." Wow. I felt a breeze. I looked at myself. I was glad that I wore this shirt today(just a black sleevless shirt). Usually, I just wear my hoodie on top of anything I wear so I don't have to thing about what I wear.

Zexion took my hoodie. "Thank you, Demyx."

* * *

BRIIIING!!!!

"Good bye class. I do hope you enjoy your summer." Said Sir Xeanorth, walking out of our class which was so far the noisiest. Screams were heard everywhere and the scraping of chairs against the floors were irritating but IT SUMMER!!!

I jumped up. "ITS SUMMER!!!!" I hugged the closest person, which was Larxene, and started jumping and shouting "ITS SUMMER!!!!"

When I realized it was Larxene, I let go immediately. "OHMIGOSHLARXENEIMSORRY!" Yes. Larxene scares me.

Larxene looked at me then smiled. "You give nice hugs Demyx!" Then she hugged me. "You're just like a giant teddy bear! You're so cuddly!"

What...? "Uhhh...Thanks, Larxene." I said. She let go and said "Thanks" then walked over to her friends.

Axel came over and said "Uh...? What happened?" I shook my head. "I have no idea."

"DEMYX!!!" I turned around to see Zexion with a silly grin on his face. He looked good in my hoodie. "What is it?"

He spread his arms out. "ITS SUMMER!!! I NEED A HUG!!!"

I looked at Axel who gave me a look in return...then he pushed me towards Zexion who hugged me.

OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMGOSH!!!!!! ZEXIONINSHUGGINGME!!! I hugged him back. This was the best day ever.

* * *

Our group (aka:the family excluding Zexion, Saix and Xaldin) met up at the back of the room. We were making our plans for the summer trip.

I don't know why...but I remembered that Zexion showed me how to get some one to hug you. He tested it out on me and, yeah, it worked. (Yeah. I hugged him one time xD) I decided that I try it on Axel.

"Hey Axel." I say. Axel turned to me. "What is it?" I threw his ands up and went as close to him as possible and he hugged me. "HAH! IT WORKED!!!" I say.

Axel gave me a look and said. "What?" So I explained the "How to get hugged" thing. Namine smiled and said "I want to try it out!"

I never knew Namine was so...bold. She did it to Roxas. Roxas blushed SOOO much and so did Namine. I gave her a thumbs up. She smiled and mouthed 'Thanks demmy'

* * *

Authors notes:

Whoa.... I told you before that I dont like exceeding 600 words, right? Well...this ones 1,045 excluding my authors notes O___O

* * *


	10. Today is the day!

I packed my things the day before because I knew that I would be EXTREMELY sleepy tomorrow since departure time is at 6 AM so that means that I have to wake up really early in order to avoid traffic because I don't ride a school bus. I Take public transport.

I'm a light packer so I only brought what I needed...aside from the excessive snacks but that's another story. My backpack was extremely light. I was happy but the problem is my snacks. They weigh like a TON!!! Sigh. Oh well. Oh! That just reminded me. I Grabbed my iPod, fully charged and ready, and put it in my bag. I can't live without my iPod.

---

I could NOT get a wink of sleep the day before because

1) I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!!! SUMMER!!!!

2) We're going to Destiny Island

3) Well....ahem...Zexion

I was half asleep when I got off the bus. I assumed it was around 5-ish am but I didn't care. My eyes were half lidded as I walked through the schools parking lot looking for our bus number but, as I said, I was too sleepy and zombie-like to actually look for those tiny numbers that were pasted to the bus so I just looked for any of my classmates. It proved to be easy because I found Axel's red hair. I silently stood beside him.

Axel noticed me a little while later. "Oh! Hey, Dem!!! I didn't notice you there!!!" he said pulling me into their conversation which I couldn't relate to because all I heard was "blahblahblahnagnagnagblagnagbleh."

Axel slung his arm around my shoulders. "Yo, Demmy! Whats up with you?" He said ruffling my hair. "You didn't even style your hair into its usual dorky style!"

Even though I was half zombie at the moment, I replied "I juss can't see how you can be soo active at 5 am...And my hair is NOT dorky."

Axel laughed. "Sure it ain't, Dem."

I felt someone hugg me from behind almost knocking me off balance. Thankfully, Axel caught me and whoever it was on me before we fell.

"Good morning my little Dem-Dem!!!" Xigbar greeted. I didn't respond. Xigbar looked at Axel then let me go and started waving his hand in front of my face. "What's with him?"

"He wont respond to anything but the comments about his dorky hair." Axel said.

I half glared...i think then said "I told you its not dorky." After that, I went back to zombie mode.

"hmmmm." Xigbar pushed me so that my back was on the wall and put his hands either side of me. He looked at me then at Axel and said, "Do you think he'll wake up if I steal a kiss from him?"

Okay. THAT woke me up. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I ducked under one of his arms, ran to Axel then ,I don't know how I did it, jumped in the air (right above Axel's hair) and thankfully, Axel caught me bridal style. I clung onto his neck. "OHDEARLORDIMSCAREDFORLIFE!THATWASTHESCARIESTTHINGINTHEWHOLEFUCKINGWORLD."

Axel swayed a bit. "Demyx! STOP MOVING!! WE'RE BOTH GOING TO----" We fell and I landed ontop of Axel. "fall."

Xigbar laughed. "That did the trick!" He said as he helped me and Axel up. I glared at him. "THAT WAS NOT FUNNY!!!" Axel nodded. "YEAH!...well, actually, it was but not the me getting hurt part."

I glared at Axel. "Whatever!"

I removed my backpack and rummaged through the thins inside. Soon, I found my comb, hair gel and hair wax. I looked at Axel. "I'm gonna go style my hair now." I said as I headed to the comfort room.

Axel nodded. "Sure thing, Dem! But you have to be back in 30 minutes! Got it memorized?"

I nodded back. "yeahsurewhatever."

-----

On my way to the comfort room, I heard someone call me. I turned around to see Zexion running towards me. "What is it, Zex?" I asked but continued walking, Zexion caught up with me keeping pace.

"Well, you see...Marluxia was bothering me again but then I saw you and told him I had to see you." I nodded as we entered the comfort room. "I see...Why does it seem that you're always using me as an excuse?" I ask teasingly. He shrugged.

I stood in front of the mirror. Whoa. My hair was messier than I thought.

"Whoa. Why did I only notice your hair now?" Zexion asked as he stared at my wonderful hair through the mirror.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "It was way to early to fix my hair, okay? and besides," I gelled my messy mop of hair, "I look shmexy either way!" I looked at him and gave a smile and a thumbs up.

He nodded. "Indeed."

I went back to fixing my hair, thinking if Zexion meant it or if he was just joking.

* * *

When we got in the bus, I immediately put my iPod on and made it maximum volume to block out everything. I was still kinda tired so I was planning to get a few Z's. The trip to destiny islands is about, 6 hours away so there will be plenty of time.

I started getting drowsy 30 minutes into the trip. I remembered that other people liked to take pictures of you sleeping s they could use it for black mail later so I pulled my black hoodie so that it covered half my face then went to sleep.

A few minutes later, I was already half asleep but then I felt someone hug my arm. I looked at who it was and guess what? IT WAS ZEXION! "Uhhh...." I said as I made the volume of my iPod softer.

He looked at me with sleepy eyes and said, "You don't mind, do you? Its kind of a strange habit of mine but I can't sleep without hugging something" he blushed.

I shook my head "I don't mind." I say fixing my hoodie to hide my blush.

"Thank you...Good night or should I say, Good morning."

* * *

Authors note:

Uhm... I re-read the past chapters and discovered many grammatical errors and some wrongly spelled words. I apologize but I'm way to lazy to edit it.

Sorry if there are grammatical errors and spelling errors in this chapter ^^;

1,087 words this time. Hope you enjoy :D

* * *


	11. Mom knows best

I woke up a few hours later. My arm was starting to throb because of my sleeping beauty. It was really getting painful but I didn't want to wake him up. I tried my best not to move.I turned my attention to the music blasting through my ears. It was playing thee...357 song? Okay...My iPod might die but at least I brought my charger.

Even though my iPod was at a deafening volume, I was able to hear my name in the bus. I think it was Axel saying it so I decided to pretend that I was asleep. I turned my iPod off so that I could hear their conversation.

"Aww...Would you look at that." Said axel to...I don't know who.

Turns out it was Namine. "SQUEE!!! Oh my gosh, Axel! You're right!" I blushed ever so slightly.

"Hey, Nami-chan. Take a picture! I'm sure both of them would love a copy in the future." Namine squealed in delight and, from what I could hear, looked for her camera. There was a flash and another fan girl squeal from Namine.

"Hey Axel?"

"hmmmm?"

"Do you think that they're going to be together after the trip?"

"Maybe...Who knows? But they would certainly make a cute couple."

There was a few minutes silence between them which was broken by Axel.

"So, lets set you and Roxy up!!!" He said...actually, shouted which woke Zexion up. "A-axel? What's with all the shouting?"

I decided to wake up as well. I yawned then stretched my arms. "How long have I been out?" I looked at Axel who just shrugged.

"Well..." I said, grabbing my bag of snacks, "Who skipped breakfast? Cuz I'm starving!"

Turns out that the 4 of us didn't have breakfast so we shared my mom's home made pancakes. I ate mine dipped in blue milk. My mom always knew how to make my day. She added food coloring to the milk. When I was younger, I was VERY grumpy when I wake up so my mom would add food coloring to my milk and say it was her "Magic motherly powers" that changed the color. She also said that the special ingredient was love. Hah. I love my mom.

"Hey, Dem?" I stopped my reminiscing and looked at Zexion. "Hmm?"

He giggled. "Nice milk mustache."

"Sh-shut up." I said as I wiped my milk mustache off. "What did you want to ask?"

Zexion swallowed his pancake and asked, "Why is your milk blue?"

Axel also chimed in with his mouth full of pancake. "yeah, Deshmyx." He swallowed. "Isn't that kind of kiddy?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "It's my mom's way of saying 'I love you' because she knows that I'm a zombie in the morning." I took a swig of my milk.

"AWWW!!! Your mom is so sweet!" Namine said. "I want to meet your mom sometime!"

I smiled. "Yeah. My mom is awesome."

* * *

The trip was so boring!!! We had like, 2 pit stops on the way and at some point of the trip, Zexion asked if he could borrow my iPod. I complied so now I have no music. Then I remembered that I didn't text my mom yet.

I brought out my phone to find 10 messages. I opened my inbox.

**_Mom-_**_Have a safe trip, honey!  
_

**_Mom_**_-Don't forget to brush your teeth!  
_

**_Mom_**_-Oh! and be sure to eat your breakfast! You'll need the energy!  
_

**_Saix-_**_hey, demyx! How's the trip so far?  
_

**_Mom_**_-Where are you now?  
_

**_Mom_**_-Demyx, I told you to keep your phone on your body at ALL TIMES!!!  
_

**_Axel_**_-I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!!!! LOL  
_

**_Mom_**_-AND I ALSO TOLD YOU NOT TO TURN OFF YOUR PHONE!!!  
_

_**Dad-**Demyx, be sure to reply to your mother. You know what happens when you don't.  
_

_**Mom-**DEMYYYYX!!!!!!!!_

I sighed. "Mom's gonna kill me." I whispered to myself. I replied to mom

_Hi mom! I'll be sure to stay safe and I wont forget to brush my teeth. I'm not a kid anymore, mom! And Thanks for breakfast! I love you too! We're almost there. I think I have an hour or so till we get there. I'm sorry I couldn't reply sooner! ^^; I fell asleep. LOVE YOU, MOM!!!_

I sent it then answered Saix' message.

_Hey other father! LOL! Well, the trip's BORING!!!! I'm just glad we're almost there. I'll make sure Xigbar wont hurt himself too. OH! And I'll bring you lotsa souvenirs! and I'll remind everyone else too!!!_

I sent it. I looked at Axel who most likely forgot that he sent a message. I took my shoe off and chucked it at Axel. "HEY!!!" He threw it back. "What was that for?!"

I glared at him. "You know where I live, ey?" He laughed. "I see. I totally forgot about that!!!"

I went back to my phone and replied to dad.

_Too late, dad. I AM DOOMED._

I got a call from mom a few minutes later.

_"DEMYX!"_

_"_H-hi mom. I'm really so---"

_"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS?!?!"_

"Look, mom. I said I was sorry!!"

_"SORRY IS NOT ENOUGH!!!!"_

"But MOOOOOM!!!!"

_"WHEN YOU GET BACK HOME ,MISTER, YOU ARE SOOOO GROU-----"_

I raised my voice. "What's that? Sorry mom but Miss Aerith is calling me! I'll call you back when I get there! C-coming, miss Aerith!!!" Zexion gave me a look.

_"DEMYX!!! DON'T YOU HANG UP ON ME!!!"_

_"_Bye mom!!! I love you!!!" Then I hung up.

I looked at Zexion. "Sorry. My mom's a bit over protective at times."

Zexion laughed. "So is mine."

* * *

Author's notes:

Sorry for the wait. Did you guys wait long? Again, I'm sorry ^^;

1,133 words this time

And, if I don't update in a while, it just means that the computer was being hogged by my cousin. I AM DETERMINED TO FINISH THIS STORY

Oh, and just a heads up, I'm gonna be gone on the... 19th of April to... I dunno when but where I'm going, No TV. No COMPUTER. NO PS2. AND NO LAP TOP. TTATT

When I get back though, I'll be sure to update super fast!!!


	12. I'm THE KING OF THE SEA!

I was extremely thankful when the bu finally stopped. I stretched as I got off the bus, feeling the hot summer breeze on my face. "WE'RE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEREE!!!!"

Axel hit the back of my head as I did a triumphant dance. "Alright. We're here. No need to dance."

I was about to call Axel a kill joy when Sora, Roxas' twin brother, jumped out of the bus and started dancing around Axel. I joined him as we sang/chanted. "SUMMER! I CANT BELIEVE ITS SUMMER! LETS BOTHER AXEL TO DEATH!!! WE WONT STOP UNTIL HE DANCES ALONG WITH US!!!!"

Axel death glared both of us but we merely shrugged it off. Roxas, accompanied by Zexion, calmly got off the bus. Sora approached Roxas and hugged him gleefully. I walked up to them and stood next to Zexion. Zexion reached into his pocket and handed me my iPod. "Thanks. You have a lot of cool songs." I smiled and retrieved my iPod, placing it in my pocket. "Thanks."

"ROXAS!!!" Sora screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE HOME!!!!" Sora jumped around more. I never knew they live here!

As if he read my mind, Zexion asked my unspoken question. "I never knew you guys lived here."

Sora loved hugging people so he slung one arm around my neck and the other arm around Zexion and hugged us. "We kept it a secret!!!"

"Sora, stop suffocating our classmates." Roxas said as he pried Sora's arms off our necks. "Yeah. We live here. We actually own the Inn that we're staying at."

"WHAT?! NO WAY, ROXY!?!" Axel said, joining our little conversation.

Roxas was about to answer but he was interrupted my miss Aerith. "Everybody! So, let me tell you guys how we're gonna do it." Everybody gathered around. "Everyone knows where the inn is, correct?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Alright, you kids can do whatever you like! There is no curfue so you can hang out at the beach and do whatever you want to do!" We all screamed YES because it was like FREEDOM.

"There's only one rule." The whole class quieted down.

"NO ALCOHOL. Period. Am I understood?"

"YES MISS AERITH!!!!"

Miss Aerith smiled. "Good. I know I can trust you." She said to us before joining Miss Tifa, Sir Cloud and Sir Zack. Before they left though, she said, "See you guys at the inn!"

* * *

The gang decided that we would ditch our things at the inn, get some lunch somewhere then go to the beach.

I was waiting at the lobby just thinking 'wow this place is huge. its more of a hotel rather an inn!' Oh yeah...Roxas told me that only the 2nd year students came to Destiny Islands. The 4th years had their graduation, the 3rd years went to Twilight Town (my home town. sigh) and the 1st years go to Travers Town.

"Hey, Dem-dem!!!" Xigbar came joined my in the lobby carrying a...SURF BOARD?!?! NO WAI?!?! XIGBAR CAN SURF?!

I jumped of the couch I was sitting on to where Xigbar was. "Xiggy!!! You never told me that you could surf!!!"

Xigbar laughed. "Well...you never asked!!!" typical Xigbar.

---

After having lunch, we ran to the beach as fast as possible. Xigbar ran in to the water. "SURFS UP, DUDE!!!!!!!!!!" I was slightly concerned especially since his eye is still...well, yeah. Not he really looked like a pirate.

Axel, on the other hand, was just walking around the beach and i think he was holding something. I ran to hin=m and asked, "Axel, whats all this stuff for?" I poked at it. He found a lot of washed up wood. He smiled his usual smile and said, "For the bonfire, of course!!!"

I saw Roxas halping Sora with a sand castle. Namine eventually joined them along with kairi. Larxene was getting a tan and Zexion was...reading a book. Of course.

"Hey, Zex! Wanna go play in the water?" I asked then took a glance at what he was reading. Greek mythology. Fascinating...

Zexion shook his head. "I prefer to stay under the shade."

I shrugged. "If you say so." I'd ask him again later when its not too hot.

I looked at the ocean. It was beautiful! Hey!!! There's a floating platform thingee!!! Thats cool!!! **(1)** It was kinda far away...like...a few yards away...maybe 20 or more...Lets go anyway!!!

I was waist-deep into the water when Sora jumped in as well saying, "ROXAS, YOU JERK!!!"

Roxas was laughing so hard (with Namine and kairi) when I looked at them. I asked Sora what happened.

"ROXAS PUT SAND IN MY PANTS!!!!" Then, I laughed at Sora and he got a clump of wet sand and pelted it at Roxas. They had a sand ball fight after that. It was Kairi and Sora VS. Namine and Roxas. That was cute. NOw, on to the floating thingee.

I started swimming and eventually got there. I climbed the ladder and pushed myself up on to the platform. It was quieter here but you could still hear the others at shore. I saw Xigbar surfing a wave. that was awesome. I should ask him to teach me.

I just stayed at the platform going into the water from time to time to see the bottom of the ocean.

I swam back to shore an hour later and when I got there Axel shook the living daylights out of me. "DEMYX WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!"

I blinked. "huh?"

"Don't 'huh' me! WHERE WERE YOU?!"

"Axeeel!!!" I whined. "You're acting like my mom!!!"

"you scared me, man!!!" Axel let go of me. "Sora said he last saw you in the water! I thought you drowned and died!"

I laughed. "I can't drown!!! I'm the master os the sea!!!" I said triumphantly.

"Actually...Thats Triton." Zexion said joining us. "We were looking for you."

I felt my cheeks grow warm. "I was just there." I pointed at the platform. "Its nice there." I smiled at Axel.

"You swam all the way over there?!"

I nodded. "IM THE KING KING OF THE SEA!!!!"

Axel shook his head. "Ya, right!"

"Look! I'll prove it to you!!!"

* * *

Authors notes:

Yay! i have a foot note xD **(1)** At the beach near our old house, There is a platform thingee( i dont know what its called) and I always go there cause its fun. It is kinda far away. xD

sooo, 1,122 words!

and, thank you everbody!!! (everybody meaning reviewers, people who faved and all of that) you guys keep me going!!! :D

For that, you get cookies!!! ^_____^


	13. Bonfire

I sat next to Axel, who started the bonfire beautifully, with a bag of marshmallows and a few wooden skewers in hand. We passed the skewers around as well as the marshmallows. I stabbed my marshmallow and attempted to roast it. Axel just burned his marshmallow and decided to find more things to burn.

Larxene was telling a ghost story when Axel came back.

"Hey, Demyx. What's going on?" Axel asked as he took his seat next to me and chucked a piece of wood into the fire.

I shrugged and looked at my marshmallow as it slowly turned golden brown. "Larxene's telling a ghost story."

"'Where's my uvula?' said the witch" Larxene narrated with an eerie voice. **(1)**

I never get scared...well, okay. maybe not NEVER but rarely. NO offense to Larxene's story telling skills but I was getting bored. I ate my marshmallow, savoring its sweet sugary goodness and stood up.

"What's a matter, Demmy? Scared?" Larxene asked and there were a few giggles from the girls and one of the guys shouted, "DEMYX IS A SCARDY CAT."

I shook my head. "I'm just gonna to the shore." I said pointing at the shore with my thumb then started walking. I pulled my iPod out of my messenger bag and put it on.

On the way to the shore, I looked for some flat rocks to throw into the water. The bonfires light was dimming as i walked away from the group. I heard a scream from them, assuming the cause was Larxene's story.

When I got to shore, I started making the rocks skip on the waters surface, smiling whenever I broke my record which was now 7 skips.

After I ran out of rocks, I sat down on the shore. This was nice. I laid down and looked at the sky. Best summer day ever.

I spent who knows how long just laying there lip singing to my favorite songs and air guitar-ing to my favorite solos. The song playing right now is "Cliffs of Dover" by Eric Johnson. This song had no lyrics but its beautiful all the same. I felt the sand shift beside me. "To whom do I own the pleasure?" I asked continuing with my air guitar. I was at the chorus now.

He laughed and I immediately knew who it was. "Its Zexion...What are you doing here all by yourself?"

I shrugged. "Having my own little concert, if you didn't notice." He laughed and I joined him.

* * *

Authors notes:

Okay. this is just a short chapter (449 words, to be exact) only to show you that I'm not giving up on this story xD

(1) who can guess where Larxene's ghost story is from? :D

Today is the 17th of April. 2 more days so... I'll try and update for you guys. -hugs-

bye bye! :P


	14. my friends areconcerned?

We chatted for a while, talking about nothing and everything.

"NO WAY! IRON MAN IS WAY STRONGER THAN THE HULK!!!" I argued.

Zexion shook his head. "Oh really? Well, care to explain how the Hulk was able to carry Thor's hammer in the Avengers movie? No one but Thor is able to carry it."

I stuck my tongue out, obviously defeated. "Well, that was--um--HACKS!"

We started laughing again. "How did we end up with this conversation?" I asked still laughing.

Zexion shook his head, a grin on his face. "I have no idea."

We quieted down and both looked at the stars. "Where's the little dipper?" I asked.

Zexion looked at the sky, scanning it for any signs of the little dipper. A few minutes later he nudged me and pointed at the sky. "There!"

I followed his gaze and there it was. "You have a good eye." I complimented.

"ZEXION!? DEMYX?! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?!?!"

We looked around ten we saw Roxas running towards us.

"Hey, Roxas! Whatssup?" I asked, dusting some sand off my shin then sat up (cause i was still laying down before Roxas came)

Roxas glared at both of us. "YOU JERKS!"

Zexion and I exchanged looks. "Whats wrong?" Zexion asked.

Roxas fumed. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHATS WRONG?! YOU GUYS SUDDENLY GO MISSING! Everyone is so worried!"

Zexion and I collapsed on the sand at the same time, bumping our heads against each other in the process. "oww...That smarts." I stated.

"Awww, c'mon Roxas!" Zexion complained. "We're not little kids anymore!"

I nodded. "If you keep worrying about every single thing you're gonna end up with white hair!"

We didn't notice Roxas got in the water until he splashed saltwater in our faces.

"ROXAS WHAT THE HELL!?!" Zexion exclaimed. "ROXAS!!! NO!! MY BABY!!!" I say while attempting to save my iPod from the EVIL saltwater.

Roxas smiled, satisfied. "You two deserved that." He got out of the water. "C'mon. Lets go back to the inn."

----------

When we got back, we were scolded. No. Not by the teachers (They were already asleep) but by our own classmates.

"Demyx, YOU IDIOT!!!" Axel shouted at me.

"But Axel!! I told you that I was gonna----"

"NO EXCUSES!!!" Larxene shouted. "I AM GOING TO EXECUTE THE BOTH OF YOU!!!!"

I flinched. We're doomed.

"If I could have a say in this?" Zexion asked, stepping in front of me.

Larxene ever so slightly calmed down. "I'm listening, twerp." She crossed her arms.

"If you will recall...Demyx stood up in the middle of your story." Zexion said with a straight face.

Axel's face changed from anger and concern to realization. "Oh yeah!!! I remember he did say he was going somewhere and----"

Larxene slapped Axel's face. "Don't switch side so easily! Well then..." She circled around us the same way vultures do when they spot their prey. "Demyx..." She pointed at me accusingly. "WHY DIDN'T YOU ANSWER YOU PHONE?!"

My eyes widened in shock. I pulled my phone out.

**6 missed calls!**

**24 new messages!**

"Why didn't I notice this before..." I say to myself but Larxene heard me.

"Why, you ask?" She stood in front of me then looked me straight in the eye. "CAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING IDIOT!!!" She attempted to hit me with one of her favorite books. (Louis de Sade)

I ran away and hid behind Axel. "AXEL SCARY COCKROACH LADY IS AFTER ME!!!!"

"WHAT WAS THAT!!!?!" I flinched more. IM DOOMED.

"Larxene...Thats enough." Said Marluxia.

Larxene calmed down. "pshh. Whatever mar-mar." She retreated to the couch and started reading her book.

He went to Zexion. "Now you..." He placed a hand over Zexion's shoulder. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

Zexion glared at him. "Worried? of course you were." Oh. sarcasm.

Marluxia shook his head. "I seriously was..."

Zexion shrugged Marluxia's hand off him. "You bastard." He walked to stand next to me. "Always feeling so possessive over me. You just want to sleep with me---"

"Marluxia..." I stood my ground and looked as tough as I possibly could. "It's my fault."

Marluxia raised and eyebrow as did Zexion. "Demyx???" Zexion asked. "What are you doin--"

"I'm his 'buddy.' He had to look for me. It was his responsibility. I'm...I'm sorry."

"Demyx...You don't need to apologize to this jerk." Zexion said but I shook my head.

Marluxia nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Zexion...good night."

* * *

Authors notes:

Larxene's story was from "Cow and Chicken." ya know... the show from 1997...i think. Episode was the one with "SAILCAT!!!" xD

I don't know where this is heading... I did not anticipate this happening but...its going okay so far...

if you guys wanna suggest something...go ahead. I'll try putting it in this story :D

844 words this time

oh... and about the Hulk vs Iron Man thing... I felt random so...yeah...

And i just realized something... I didn't do a disclaimer.

**I OWN NOTHING. IM JUST A GIRL IN HER LIVING ROOM WHO PLAYS TOO MUCH VIDEO GAMES.** If i did own KH and a lot of other things... i would be rich and this would be animated. Not just a fan fic :D

* * *


	15. AWKWARD

After all that...I guess you could call it drama...

After all that drama, I went back to my room and just lay on my bed. I think it was like... 10 pm or something. THATS TOO EARLY FOR ME!!! I sighed. What else is there to do?! I wish I brought Sophia. Oh! Sophia's my sitar! Sigh. I miss her.

Don't give me that look! I bet you name your things too!

I got out of bed, deciding that I might as well continue my conversation with Zexion. If not, borrow a book. I bet he brought his mini library.

_Normal POV_

"Dear lord. I HATE MARLUXIA." Zexion thought. "Why couldn't he just stalk Larxene or something? Why did it have to be me?" He shook his head in disgust and decided to just forget about the jerk.

_"They summoned Eurydice and gave her to him, but upon one condition: that he would not look back at her as she followed him," _Zexion read to himself. "_U__ntil they had reached the---_"

There was a knocking at the door. "It's opened." Zexion calmly replied, not moving his eyes away from the book that he was reading. He was slightly irritated by the disturbance wishing whoever it was would just hurry up with their busuness and leave.

THe door swung open to reveal fruity-pink hair. "Good evening." Greeted Marluxia as he entered the room, closing the door behind him.

Zexion stopped reading but he decided to keep his eyes on the book. No wonder he smelt something fishy...rather...Marluxa-ish.

"What do YOU want, Marluxia?" He asked, hoping that the pink haired freak would leave him alone already.

Marluxia approached the bed where Zexion was (supposedly) reading. "Nothing..."

Zexion swore under his breath. "Then get OUT." It was rather rude of Zexion (and Zexion does not tolerate rudeness) but he HATED Marluxia with all his heart and soul.

Marluxia snatched the book out of Zexion's hands. "Nothing..." He repeated as he cupped Zexion's chin in his hand. "Nothing but you."

**Back to Demyx POV**

I walked out of my room, trying to remember what Zexion's room number was. "What was it again..?" I asked ,myself. I was so deep in thought that I bumped into someone by accident, knocking us both to the ground.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" I said, bowing my head down slightly when I had pushed myself up. "I didn't see you there!" I extended my hand to help her up.

"Tch. Demyx, you clutz!" Larxene growled as she slapped my hand away and helped herself up. "Watch where you're going, idiot." She said then walked past me.

"Uhm...Good night...?" I say (asked) as she walked away.

She waved her hand. "Yeah, yeah. G'night."

"Oh! wait!" I ran after her. "Larxy!!! Wait up!!"

She paused, turned around then looked at me. "What did you call me?"

I gulped. "Uhh...L-larxy...?"

She raised an eyebrow. "The only person who calls me that is Axel...I'm gonna kill him..." I felt so happy that Larxene loves tormenting Axel instead of me. "Before I go and kill Axel, what do you want?"

"Do you know what room Zexion is at?" I asked, hoping she would know.

She crossed her arms in though. "I think your boyfriends room is on the 2nd floor, last room on the left."

I nodded. "Thanks! and HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" I screamed.

She laughed. "Of course he's not."

-------

I stood in front of Zexion's door and knocked. I waited a few minutes then knocked again. "Hey, Zex. I'm coming in." I turned the doorknob and paused at the sight.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_Normal POV_

Marluxia pushed Zexion down on the bed, pinning his arms down with one hand.

"Marluxia, LET ME GO OR SO HELP ME I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE F---" Zexion was cut short because Marluxia had crushed their lips together.

Zexion struggled, attempting to hit Marluxia where it hurts and failing miserably. He barely heard the knocking coming from his door.

"Hey, Zex. I'm coming in."

Zexion didn't quite recognize the voice but HE WAS SAVED.

Marluxia let go of Zexion, sat up and turned to see who who it was. Zexion sat up as well, wiping his lips.

"..."

"..."

"..."

Demyx stared at the two of them as they stared back at him.

"uhh..." Marluxia started but before he could even say anything, Demyx had closed the door.

The two in bed stared at the door, not knowing what was going to happen next.

Zexion shifted under Marluxia "Can you---" But was cut off when The door opened to reveal Demyx with the same expression as the first.

Demyx closed the door again.

**Demyx POV**

I opened the door and well...I just...my mind went blank.

"uhh..." Marluxia started but I closed the door. I blinked. Maybe I was just imagining this? I opened the door again but Marluxia was still there. OH CRAP THIS IS REAL. I closed the door.

I slowly backed away from the door, spun on my heal then I started running, screaming "OHMYGOSHMYEYESAREBURNING!MYEYESAREBURNING!IMAMSCAREDFORLIFEAHHHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Authors note!

IM BACK GUYS!!! I'm sorry for the very late update! its just that I barely had time to use the computer. I know that is not an acceptable excuse so I'm sorry!!! TTATT

**organization MA**, here's the marlyXzex you asked for! Sorry if it's crappy :P


	16. Howdid you know?

"Ehehehe...I saw NOTHING..."

I was sitting in Roxas' room while he played 'Jam legend' on his lap top. It was like Guitar Hero but, you guys already knew that, right? Right.

"Eh, Demyx, stop whining." Roxas said while playing. "It's not so bad."

I threw a pillow at Roxas but he dodged it successfully. "No! It wasn't bad! It was HORRIBLE!!!" I whined while I hugged the closest pillow.

Sora popped in the room. "Hey guys!" He sat down next to Roxas. "Roxas, my turn!!!" He said, pushing Roxas off, failing.

"Hey, Sora?" Roxas asked Sora who was sitting next to me now, pouting.

Sora looked at Roxas. "C'mon Roxas!!! My turn!!!"

Roxas ignored Sora's last comment and continued. "Remember that time when we walled in on mom and dad?"

Sora's face paled. "I don't want to talk about it." Sora stood up and walked out.

"..."

They walked in on their parents?! EEEEEWWWWWW!!!!!! Oh, gross. That reminds me of the time I found out how two people do "it." I was freaked out for a few days. I thought, 'so...I'm here... That means my PARENTS DID IT?!' Sigh. I remember those times...scary times...

"You're just jealous!" Roxas said, grinning like a mad man.

"What?" I asked , raising an eyebrow.

Roxas only grinned wider. "You like Zexion, don't you?"

How can he concentrate on this and his game?! "W-W-W-W-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I threw a 2nd pillow at him and he dodged it successfully AGAIN. "I'm too immature for that kind of crap!" I say, getting really nervous. HOW DID HE FIND OUT?!

"Hahaha! Demyx, c'mon? Do you think I'm that stupid?" Roxas asked me, playing another song. "It's kinda obvious."

Did Axel tell him?! No. He couldn't have. Axel's not like that.

"..."

"Demyx...?"

"..."

"Demyx? Are you...mad?" Roxas paused his game and looked at me with genuine concern. "I was just kidding..."

WHAT?!

"WHAT?! ROXAS YOU JERK!!!" I screamed and fumed. "JERK!"

Roxas laughed so hard. "AHAHAHAH!!! OH MY GAWD, DEMYX! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE!!! THAT WAS THE FUNNIEST THING I'VE EVER SEEN!!!"

As Roxas laughed some more and fell on the floor.

I glared at him. "Sometimes I wonder why you're my friend."

* * *

Hi guys.

I was thinking about how this chapter should go. I had so many brain farts ._.

I'm sorry this is sooooo late TTATT

This chapter was really short. I'll make the nest one longer! I promise!

* * *


	17. What are we gonna do tonight?

I must have fallen asleep while Roxas continued his game. And Sora must have attempted to get his turn on the lap top because he was here too, sprawled out on the floor a few feet away from my own spot on the floor.

I pushed myself up from the floor and rubbed my head. It was throbbing. I glanced over at the bed to find Roxas' sleeping figure, hugging his pillow and muttering something.

"N-no..." He whimpered quietly. Was he having a nightmare? I approached his bed.

He cluched his pillow tighter. "Sora! Give me back my turkey sandwhich..."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. Typical Roxas. I have to admit though, he's almost like a little kid when he's sleeping. So peaceful and---wait...Didn't I fall asleep oh his bed yesterday?

Within the 5 minutes I spent standing beside Roxas' bed, I came up with two conclusions. 1) I fell off the bed and Roxas tried to wake me up but failed so decided to leave me there, or 2) He pushed me off the bed when he decided that it was time to sleep.

...I'm going for number 2.

I glared at Roxas a bit then devised a plan. I walked over to Sora's sleeping form then sat down. "Sora..." I whispered while poking his side. "Sora, wake up..."

Sora shifted a bit and muttered. "I don't want to go to school today, Roxy... Can't I ditch today?"

I raised an eyebrow at that then continued poking his side. "Sora, I'm not Roxas."

"M-mom...?"

More poking. "No, Sora. I'm NOT your mom..."

Sora curled up slightly, probably because it was a tad bit cold. "D--"

I smiled. "Yeah, Sora. It's me. Now c'mon. Lets--"

"I didn't know you were home, dad. I thought you wouldn't be home till Friday.."

"..."

---

I eventually got Sora to wake up. Don't ask me how. But, really. How could someone have a conversation with someone who was asleep?

"Okay, Demyx." Sora streached as he yawned. "I'm up. What did you want?"

"Sora, what happened last night?" I asked, ignoring his question.

Sora rubbed his chin. "Oh! When I got in here for my turn, Roxas let me."

I nodded. "And?"

"Well, he said he was sleepy then pushed you off the bed." Sora gave a nod in affirmation.

"Thank you. I just wanted to make sure." I say walking towards Roxas' bed with Sora following me.

Roxas rolled to one side and curled up. "Kiss my shiny metal ass, bitch..."

Sora giggled and shook his head... YES. Giggled. "Roxas watches too much futurama."

I gripped Roxas' blanket and then yanked it off his body. Roxas recoiled in the sudden change of temperature and groaned.

"Roxas, get up!!" I say, then I pulled the curtains apart letting sunlight into the room.

Thankfully, Roxas wasn't like Sora in the morning.. He growled slightly and sat up.

"What the hell, Demyx? Can't a man get any sleep around here?" He said rubbing his eyes.

* * *

It was our last day here at Destiny Islands and I wanted to make the best of it...By hanging out with Zexion!!!---erm, I mean, hanging out with everybody!

...Okay, okay! Hanging out with Zexion is what I want to do! Quit making such a big deal out of it!

I approached Zexion (completely blocking out last nights events, pretending nothing happened) who was sitting in the inn's dining room eating a bowl of cereal.

Sitting next to him, I greeted. "Morning, Zex!"

Zexion acknowledged my presences with a nod.

We sat there in silence. Random thought, this is our first awkward silence...besides yesterday but, that didn't happen right? Right.

"Uh...I---..." I started but was cut off.

"Demyx, do you have a minute?" I turned around to see Marluxia standing a few feet behind me, an unreadable look on his face.

I gulped and stood up. "See you later, I hope?" I asked Zexion who nodded in approval. "I'll see you later..."

I walked to Marluxia, cursing myself for not being able to say no to several people. He draped and arm around my shoulders as he lead me out to the...wait...where the hell are we going?

Marluxia stopped when we reached an empty room. Marluxia sat down and patted the seat next to him.

I fidgeted a bit but sat next to him anyway. "Uh, Marluxia?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me and smiled.

creeeeeepy.....

"About last night..." he started.

I practically choked on my own spit. "Um,lastnight?Whathappenedlastnight?Ididn'tseeanything!!!Ahahaha!you'resofunnymarly!"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow. Hopefully, he didn't notice that I called him MARLY. "Um, yeah! Nothing at all!"

Silence.......

"So..." Marly said, breaking the silence, "Did you...enjoy your first year at RGHS?"

...What's this? Oh! Small talk...

"Uh...yeah! Everyone's really nice and stuff..." I say so nervously. THIS IS SO AWKWARD!!!

Marluxia gave a forced smile. "That's good..."

More silence....

I was so tempted to get my iPod but, I dunno. I just couldn't do it. Marluxia must have noticed because he stood up and said, "I'm glad that we had this talk."

I stood up as well and nodded. "yeah..."

------

When I got to the beach, Axel was sitting at the shore. I walked towards him then sat beside him. "What's up, Axel?" I asked

Axel turned his head to look at me then smiled. "Demy!!" He said, slinging his arm around my neck. "There you are!!!"

"Sup, Ax?" I asked, tryig to escape his grip.

Axel ruffled my hair as he spoke. "Well, the class rep said that since our last day, we're going to spend the night as a class and a "Family" and crap like that."

I raised an eyebrow. "No way?"

"Yeah." Axel said as he let go of my head. "I wonder what she has planned..."

The Class rep is really smart but she thinks that the class should bond and stuff whenever we get a chance. Yup. Our Class rep is Olette, one of Roxas' friends. She always makes a class study group when a test is coming up. Of course it optional but everyone goes anyway. Well, at least it keeps our grades up.

But enought about Olette...

I wonder what's gonna happen tonight...

* * *

**Authors notes:**

Okay! A longer chapter, as promised! :D

I hope you guys like it! It was kinda rushed xD

sorry for type-o's!

oh! and just a heads up...Next chapter is the chapter where Demmy and Zexy get locked in a room together!!! xD

I'll update soon!!


	18. Here is the super late chapterSORRY!

Well, here we are, in the inn, listening to the girls of our class just blah blah blah-ing while us guys were trying to survive. UGH! They could go on and on and on.

"Dude! If the girls were gonna just talk forever, we should've brought a PS2 or a Wii or something!!!" Xigbar complained. For once, he was right.

Namine giggled as she approached us. "Well, you shoud've but you didn't."

We glared at her making her feel very uncomfortable. She shifted under our intense stare and smiled nervously. "eheh...I'm gonna go there now, kay? Bye!"

"Guh! I can't believe Olette would do this to us!!!" Roxas said, sighing.

It was quiet where we were so I decided to break the silence. "Uh... Does anyone want ice tea or something?" I stood up waiting for someone to tell me what they wanted.

Axel grabbed my hoodie's sleeve and tugged me down slightly. "I think someone spiked the drinks..."

"No way? Seriously?" Xigbar asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "What makes you say that?"

Axel looked around the room then spotted who he was looking for. He pointed at a drunk Sora prancing around the room with a lamp shade over his head, a glass of _ice tea _in hand_._ "WHOOO!!! LOOKIT ME!!! I'M SUPERMAAAAN!!"

"Is that proof enough?" Axel asked, letting go of my sleeve.

Roxas shook his head. "That's SORA."

Axel went silent then nodded. "You DO have a point..." He scanned the room again then pointed at one corner of the room. "Okay, so, explain why Seifer is doing the moon walk while laughing his ass off."

"OHMYGODWHATNOWAYREALLY?!" Roxas stood up and caught sight of the crazy Seifer. "DUDE, QUICK!" He dug in my pockets.

"DUDE?!" I pushed him away giving him a "WTF" face. "PERSONAL SPACE MUCH?!"

Roxas was jumping in his spot, both hand extended towards me. "SORRY! BUT, DUDE. PHONE PLEASE. NOW!"

I pulled my phone out and gave it to Roxas who ran away giggling like a little school girl towards a drunk Seifer. I shook my head while Axelsmiled. "BLACKMAIL."

I rolled my eyes and decided to find non-intoxicating drinks. As I walked across the room, I noticed several people...okay, a LOT of people going crazy with flushed faces. Are all the drinks spiked?! I felt someone grab my arm. I turnedd around to find Sora smiling his usual smile but, you know, all drunk like.

"DEMMY! MAH BESHT BUDDIE!! HOWSH YA DOING?!" He asked me as he struggled to stand.

I patted Sora on the back. "I'm fine buddy..."

"THASS AWESOME!" He said, smiling more. "THEN COME WITH ME! QUICK!" Sora pulled me towards somewhere. Really. I had no idea where he was taking me.

We stopped in front of an abandoned table, plastic cups scattered on top. "Sora, what the hell?"

As soon as I said this, Sora climbed on top of the table then REMOVED HIS SHIRT?! He started swinging his shirt around and called for everyones attention. "WOOHOO!!! HEY! EVERYONE!! LISTEN TO ME!!!"

There was silence...

Sora smiled again and let his hand with his shirt fall to his side. "Lets play..." He gazed around the room and a mischievous smile. "KINGS GAAAAAAME!!!!"

Now, in the room, I think majority of the people in here were...drunk. So, there were WOOHOO's all around.

"Times like this, adults play the Kings game...IT'S THE LAAW!!!" Sora said smiling as there were nods of agreements.

"YESH! WE SHOULD PLAY!!!!" Was...OLETTE'S??!?! Response. Olette! How could you?!

She smiled funnily and stood on the same table Sora was on and said "AS CLASS REP, I DECLARE THAT WE PLAY THE KINGS GAME!!!"

I gulped and slowly made my way to the door but unfortunately... Sora jumped from the table and tackled me to the ground. "Demmy! Where ya goin'? Were Gonna play the king's game!"

"HAYNER!!!" Olette called. Hayner, who was oh so close to the door, turned around slowly, and looked at Olette. "Y-yes?" I'm surprised he's not drunk.

"Get the chopsticks ready!" She said, jumping and flailing her arms.

Hayner was shocked. "Wha--Why ME?!"

Olette frowned at Hayner and gave him her glare "THE KINGS WORD IS THE LAW!!! CHOP-CHOP!"

-------------------------

Unfortunately, I was one of the unfortunate ones who didn't get to escape the "kings" law. So, there were a few of us left but enough to call a crowd. But, I'm surprise Xigbar isn't here. You'd think he'd love to be king...Oh, wait. There he is...

"AAALRIIIGHT!!!" Olette said. "PICK A CHOPSTICK!!!"

As the cup with the chopsticks approached me, all I could really think was "I REALLY WISH I WASN'T HERE RIGHT NOW." I gulped as it was my turn to pick a stick. I got 7! PLEASE, WHOEVER IS THE KING, DON'T PICK 7.

There was a gasp heard from across the room. "Mine is RED!!!"

It was Axel! OH THANK GOODNES--WAIT. ITS AXEL. OH DEAR LORD I'M DOOMED!!!

"MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!! As king, I declare that number 12...PUNCHES NUMBER 7!!--N-no, 4!!! 12 PUNCHES 4!!!!"

Phew that was close. Now, who's who?

Vexen stood up clenching his fist. "Now, who is number 4?"

Xigbar stood up with a grin on his face. "BRING IT, OLD MAN! I BET YOU COULDN'T EVEN HURT A FLY EVEN IF YOU TRIED!"

I can't believe it but they started duking it out! "YEAH, VEXEN!!! BEAT THE CRAP OUTTA XIGGY!!!" I cheered.

"Okay!!!!" Olette said, her face still flushed. "NEXT ROUND!!!"

I got 5. Damn. I wish I was king though.

"HEY! I'm KING!!" Roxas said from beside me. "Okay...I say that 8 hugs 13!!!"

I punched Roxas' arm. "Roxas, you are so lame."

Roxas just stuck his tongue out at me but smiled when he saw his best friend, Hayner, blush when Olette stood up.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S 13?!" Olette asked.

Roxas stood up and went to Hayner. "Olette! He's 13!!!"

"Roxas, YOU ASS!!!"

"C'mon! HUG HER!!!"

"C'mere Hayner, ol' buddy, ol' pal! GIVE ME A HUG!!!"

Olette, tackled a blushing Hayner to the ground giggling like a mad ma--woman.

Namine hiccuped then smiled. "Since Olette is busy, lets carry on!!"

I picked a stick. plskingplskingplsking... Aww! I got 9!

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"

I looked at Larxene...Oh no. Don't tell me...

"L-LARXENE IS KING!! Uh, I mean, QUEEN!!! I AM QUEEN!!!" Larxene said with a look of doom for others on her face.

Marluxia was sober next to her. "I do wonder why she refers to herself in 3rd person sometimes..."

"NUMBERS 6 AND 9, PLEASE STAND!!"

I gulped and refused to stand. Maybe if I just stay quiet and NOT stand up she wont notice.

"Hey, Demyx, isn't that your number?" Roxas asked out loud. I grabbed the collar of Roxas' shirt and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?! THIS IS LARXENE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"

Too late. Larxene grabbed the back of my shirt and dragged me. "ALRIGHT! WHO'S 6!?!"

"OOH!!! OOH!!! ITS ZEXY!!!!" Axel said grabbing Zexion from his seat and carrying him over his shoulder. WAS AXEL DRUNK!?

"ALRIIIGHT!!!" Larxene said smiling. She was ,surprisingly, VERY STRONG and actually THREW me into a random room. I landed flat on my ass.

"OWIE! THAT HURT!!!" I complained but soon after, Zexion was hurled into the room as well and landed right on top of me.

As we untangled ourselves, we heard the door close and lock behind us. Oh shit.

"AS QUEEN, I DEMEND THAT YOU GUYS MAKE OUT!!!" Larxene screamed happily for us to hear.

Zexion stood up and began banging on the door. "LARXENE, YOU BITCH!!! LET US OUT!!!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now, now Zexy. You just be glad I let you two have some privacy!" Larxene teased.

I joined Zexion at the door and started banging. "HOW WILL YOU EVEN KNOW IF WE DID IT OR NOT?!" I asked.

"Oh, I'll know..." She said giggling. "After all, girls know everything!!!"

* * *

OK!!! SUPER DUPER LATE UPDATE!! IM SORRY! but this chappie is the longest one i've written!!! And, It was rushed because today is *drumroll* ZEMYX DAY!!!!!!

ta-da-da-daaaah!!!!! HAPPY ZEMYX DAY EVERYONE!!!!!

and sorry about type-o's! Like i said, it was rushed!!!! DX

**Characters(c)square enix/disney**

**kings game concept/idea was born from Persona 4(c)Atlus**


	19. I am sorry for lateness D:

So, we're back where we started. Me. Him. In a room. Together. Just us. ALONE.

We gave up banging on the door when we heard them sining the campfire song from Spongebob Squarepants... Damn. Locking us up together was a HORRIBLE idea. A mean and sadistic idea...

* * *

3rd POV

Larxene rejoined the drunk group and sat down next to Axel as the group started singing the campfire song as suggested by Sora. Larxene took a good look around her classmates and shook her head in disappointment. She thought this would be easy but, this was ridiculous. She turned to Axel who was still sober but was acting drunk. "How did you know?" She asked.

Axel let his goofy smile slip and replaced it with a knowing one. "It was so obvious."

Roxas, who was sober joined Axel and Larxene and sat in between them. Axel smiled again and ruffled Roxas' hair. "Even Roxy knew!"

Swatting Axel's hand away, Roxas turned to Larxene and started a new conversation. "Just how much alcohol did you put in the drinks?"

Larxene shook her head and leaned backwards, using her arms for support. "I wanted to test my experiment out..."

Axel raised his eyebrow. "I heard nothing of this experiment."

Roxas nodded. "Care to elaborate?"

"What's there to explain?" She asked using only one hand now for support and using the other to play with a strand of stray hair. "I just told some random classmate that I spiked the drinks. He spread the word and now everyone thinks they're drunk."

"You can't be serious?!" Axel asked, baffled.

Roxas had the same shocked face as Axel. "No shit? So its all a--"

"Yup." Larxene nodded. "A placebo."

* * *

Demyx POV

I turned to Zexion who was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, with an irritated look on his face. I joined him and sat at the foot of the bed. "So, now what?" I asked.

Zexion shook his head. "I have no idea..." I heard Zexion mutter under his breath. I think he said 'Stupid drunk bastards.'

"...."

"...."

Well, THIS is awkward. Hmmmm. What to talk about? umm... "Do you know who spiked the drinks by any chance?"

Zexion quietly pondered then answered. "I heard that Larxene did it but---"

"The WITCH herself, huh..." I glared right at the door even though that would do nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Zexion stood up and walked further inside the dimly lit room. I tried to turn the lights on but they wouldn't. "The lights wont work." I called after him. Where were we, anyway?

I followed suit, catching up with Zexion and now I was right behind him. "Where are we?" I asked, hoping he would know.

He shrugged. "The point of this 'exploration' is to find out."

Of course, there wasn't much to explore seeing that this room is just...tiny.

I sat down on the bed when there was nothing left to do and Zexion joined me on the opposite end.

"So, I suppose we'll have to wait till they open the door." He started.

I nodded. "I guess so."

And now the silence begins...

Usually, when there is quiet time, I tend to think of things up to the point of head throbbing and even internal conflict. Seriously. I think there's something wrong with me.

Is this really my chance?...I don't know. To be? or not to be? that is the question!

...damnit, I suck.

Don't give me that look.

But, seriously though. Should I really tell him that I like _like _him? Or would that make him think that I'm a queer or something...Or maybe I don't tell him? SIGH. This is hard...

Light snoring disrupted me from my thoughts.

I looked at Zexion who was leaning against the headboard, sleeping.

I know this is going to sound really cliché but he looks _angelic _like that. The dim moon light from the window made him look as if he were glowing...Raaah. I sound like a girl!!!

I don't know why I only realized this now, but the noise from outside was gone. Will....nobody let us out?! I groaned in irritation and frustration but it was immediately succeeded by a yawn. I figured that I might as well sleep so I laid down on the bed (giving Zexion his space, of course) and let my eyes flutter close.

* * *

3RD POV

Larxene didn't realize she fell asleep until, that is, she woke up. She lifted her head up and looked around. Everyone was passed out. She wondered how long she fell asleep until that is, a voice caught her attention.

"Good morning, sunshine." Greeted Axel quietly as Larxene mumbled 'don't ever call me that' and rubber her eye. She noticed that Roxas fell asleep as well and was still sleeping, using Axel's shoulder as a pillow.

"What time is is?" She asked, stretching her arms then stood up to stretch her legs and back as well.

Axel shrugged. "I think its around...2 am-ish..."

Larxene yawned and Axel yawned in a chain reaction causing Roxas to pull his face off Axel's shoulder.

"Ah, you're awake." Axel said as he got up, wanting to stretch as well. "It was about time. I couldn't feel my shoulder."

Roxas yawned as well then decided he didn't want to get up so he laid down on the couch, closing his eyes. "Yeah. Whatever. Thanks for waking me up, by the way..."

Larxene answered for Axel. "You are very welcome, shrimp." Roxas groaned at that as Axel found his messenger bag and pulled out his awesomely long rich red scarf. Larxene raised an eyebrow at this. Sure it was cold but Axel's normal body temperature was higher than a normal person.

Axel walked to where Roxas was sleeping or, at least, trying to sleep and made Roxas sit up. "Damnit Ashel, I wanna shleep." Roxas mumbled.

Shaking his head and smiling to himself, Axel wrapped his scarf around Roxas' neck and let Roxas go back to sleep. "You silly sleepy head...You'll get a cold." Axel replied to a sleeping Roxas quietly and joined Larxene who was waiting for him at the door. When Axel got to the door, he and Larxene started walking around aimlessly. "Where to, oh easily annoyed one?" Axel asked.

Larxene slapped his arm rather painfully and Axel reached up and rubbed his arm. "I was just asking..." He whined.

"You are such a wuss. Anywho, We're just taking a stroll. There a problem with zat?" She asked coolly.

Axel scoffed. "If you say so... Hey, do you think the idiot finally confessed?"

A laugh from Larxene then "Which idiot? The short one or the goofy one?"

They started laughing.

* * *

Demyx POV

"Demyx, I can't feel my legs..."

My eyes shot open and I sat up. "HOLY MOLEY!! I'm sorry!!!!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Holy moley?"

I mocked glared at him and said "Shuttup." I felt the blush creeping up my face. Oh, damnit. I fell asleep and some how found my way on his lap...shiiiii-----

He laughed and I smiled.

"Hey..., Um, Zexion???" I asked.

"Huh...?"

I gulped. "I.....I-I-I-I-I"

"Hey, you okay?" He searched for something under the pillow he was sitting on and grabbed a blanket. "Are you cold or something?" He asked wrapping the blanket around my shoulders.

The brief contact of his hands on my shoulders made my face go warm. I am so glad its dark. My heart was pounding like crazy.

"U-uh, t-thanks." I said smiling and taking one deep breath.

It was now or never.

"Zexion?"

"Yeah, Demyx?"

"I--uhh..."

"...Something wrong?"

I heard footsteps and a pair of voices coming closer. COME ON!!! OUT WITH IT, MAN!!!

"Demyx?" Zexion asked in concern.

I smiled at him. "Aren't you cold, too?"

The door opened.

* * *

_**Hai, gaiz!**_

_**I know! I know!!! This chapter took WEEKS to finish and I promised fast updates too. I apologize. I is a bad author XP**_

_**BUT!!! I hash an excuse this time!!! FOR REALZ!!!**_

_**1) School and its stupid hardness-ness....**_

_**and 2) I couldn't decide if this would be the last chapter or if I should keep going XD But I chose to keep going for now, hahaa~**_

_**oh, and I also added some AkuRoku-awesomeness cuz its cute~ 3**_

_**and, thank you everyone for reading and reviewing and putting up with a slow updater like me! :D you guys get cookies!!!**_

_**1,459 werds, LOL words xD. I am soooo weird. wheeee~**_


	20. Happily ever after

My eyes open slowly but I stopped when they were half lidded. Sunlight danced into my room, making everything brighter and harder to look at because my eyes haven't adjusted yet.

I just lay on my bed, waiting for my eyes to adjust, remembering the chance that I gave up. I was so close...

It's too late now.

And to say I don't regret anything would be a lie.

An absolute lie.

Pulling the covers off my body, I sat up and looked at the digital clock at my bed stand. 10:37 AM

I rolled off bed, falling painfully on my face, and grabbed a shirt from a random pile of used shirts. I grabbed my phone and pocketed it because mom said that she and dad wouldn't be home today because they were meeting some friends and would probably be back at 10pm... and you know how my mother is with me and my whereabouts. I stumbled on a few things in my room before finally getting to the door. I walked down the stairs with one goal set in mind: BREAKFAST.

Grabbing my favorite bowl of cereal, I plopped on the couch, turning the TV on so I could watch some Saturday morning cartoons. Summer started 2 weeks ago and this is all I've been doing in that span of time. Maybe I should go out today. Yeah. Thats a good idea. I'm running out of reading material anyway and Sophia needed a few new strings.

When I finished breakfast, I made a mental check list of what I needed then changed. A pair of jeans, ripped here and there, a blue 3/4 sleeved band shirt and over that, a black vest. Don't ask me why I'm actually describing what I'm wearing...

Shut up. I'm not done yet.

I pulled on a pair of fingerless, fishnet gloves. Now, onto my accessories. Just some simple chains. Can't go on without my chains.

I made sure I had my phone and my wallet and made sure that I actually had MONEY in my wallet then went out to buy my things.

* * *

After buying Sophia some strings, I headed to the bookstore.

When I entered the bookstore, it was just blissful. The room smelled of books and it was quiet. Not that many people here either. I smiled inwardly and walked walked around.

I found myself in the manga section first, grabbing a few volumes of Bleach and headed to find good literature.

With several books in hand, I found yet another one that caught my attention. Flowers for Algernon. As I went to grabbed it, I ended up grabbing some random persons hand. I recoiled immediately and mumbled a chain of apologies.

"Demyx?"

"Zexion?"

Okay. It's Zexion. What do I do?

"I didn't expect to find you here." He said smiling that smile of his.

I smiled too and laughed. "Heh. neither did I."

He glanced at the books in my hand. "Starting your own book collection, I see."

And, I noticed too, that he had several books in hand too. "And you're expanding your mini-library." I smiled.

We both grabbed a copy of 'Flowers for Algernon' and headed to the cashier to pay for our books.

* * *

Now, we both had plastic bags of book and now wandered through the mall while exchanging stories of our summer so far.

"Well, I haven't been doing much." I started. "Just messing around with Sophia and stuff."

"Sophia...?" He asked. He blushed slightly and looked away. I raised an eyebrow at this but he looked back at me, the blush gone from his face and he smiled. "Your girl friend?" He teased, a smirk pulling at his lips.

I gave him a bewildered look and shook my head. "N-no!Sophia's my sitar!"

"You named your sitar SOPHIA?" He asked tauntingly.

I mocked glared at him. "FYI, she's my best friend and we make beautiful music together!" I emphasized "beautiful music together by saying it in a French accent but I sounded so stupid that I laughed and we were both laughing.

We were outside the mall now, walking aimlessly until we found ourselves at the bay. We set our books down on a random bench and Zexion went to get some coffee from the vending machine.

He handed me a cup and sat next to me. "It's funny how its so cold even though its summer." He said as he sipped his coffee.

I nodded. "Yeah. It's really nice though. Not too hot, not too cold."

So, we ended up talking more and laughing at each others lame jokes. haha. Good times. Good times.

Walking home was kinda silent, just enjoying each others company.

I looked straight ahead, knowing I had another chance, and decided to to do it. But it had to be PERFECT.

_Zexion, I like **like **you._ Ugh. No Lame.

_You know, you're a really awesome person and I was wondering if...we could go out? _NO

RAH I should've thought about this sooner or at least consulted a love guru or something.

I felt a hand wrap around mine and I found out that Zexion grabbed my hand while I was having a little talk with myself.

He looked at me and smiled, blush appearing on his cheeks.

I smiled wider and tightened my grip on his hand.

* * *

**AN:**

**well, guys, Open book is DONE!!!!**

**I hope this was cute. I was aiming for cute. Was it cute?! huh? HUH?! LOL I'll stop bombarding you with questions now.**

**Thank you everyone for fave-ing and reviewing and story-alerting my story ///// I feel loved :D**

**and sorry for type-o's or grammar NO-NOs  
**

**I updated soon because i didn't wanna upset O3O**

**When my plot bunnies come back from their vacation, I'll write more  
**

**You guys tell me if you want Akuroku-ness or zemyx-ness or anything. I'll try and write some for you**

**Again, THANK YOU!!!  
**


End file.
